A thousand lies
by Moira-chan
Summary: "Je t'aime", ou les mille mensonges d'un cœur à son maître, d'un maître à son cœur ; et, parfois, d'un cœur à un cœur, d'un maître à un maître – parce qu'on ne peut décemment pas tout avouer de face à n'importe qui. / Recueil de drabbles


**Titre :** A thousand lies

**Auteur :** Moira-chan / Moira / Momo (C'est toujours un peu le même truc xD)

**Genres :** Recueil de drabbles. Romance principalement, psychologie, un peu de philosophie peut-être.

**Rating :** Généralement, K. Je préciserai avant le drabble si, une fois ou l'autre, ce n'est pas le... Cas. (Et là je me marre toute seule... K, Cas... Vous comprenez ? *se cache*)

**Personnages :** Nezumi et Shion à chaque fois ; parfois Inukashi et Rikiga. Peut-être Safu, un jour, si j'en ai le courage...

**Pairing :** Nezumi x Shion.

**Disclaimer :** Nezumi, Shion, tous leurs p'tits camarades et leur univers appartiennent à Atsuko Asano.

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour ! =D Ici Momo pour son second texte (?) sur ce fandom. J'ai envie de remplir les rangs francophones, en fait... *sort* Bref. Ce que je vous présente ici est. vous l'aurez deviné, un recueil de drabbles et OS, soit de très courts textes, sur le thème général du mensonge. En effet, je trouve cette thématique très présente dans l'anime/roman qu'est No.6... Niveau mode de fonctionnement, donc, vous trouverez dans chaque chapitre (je sais pas combien y'en aura, peut-être 10 ? xD) un, deux, trois ou quatre OS traitant du même sujet. Chacun de ces drabbles exposera le point de vue de l'un ou l'autre des personnages cités plus haut. xD

En gros, pour ce premier chapitre, voici deux drabbles autour du mensonge, bien sûr, mais aussi de la lecture, le second thème. ^^ Bonne lecture, du coup ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si la démarche est un peu... Etrange. xD

(Oh, et c'est rating K, ici... On ne risque rien xD)

* * *

><p><strong>A thousand lies<strong>

_Premier mensonge_

- 1

Au centre-même de la poitrine de Shion semblait battre depuis toujours un cœur puissant et faible à la fois, aussi fort que fragile. En seize ans, il avait eu l'occasion d'affronter bien des malheurs, pour tout dire ; mais en contrepartie, il avait souffert de multiples joies, s'était oppressé, avait paru frapper la cage thoracique parfois, et puis s'était affaibli dans les moments de calme.  
>Quoiqu'il en fût, il apparaissait maintenant sûr et certain que, parmi toutes les choses et tous les événements du monde, seuls les livres de Nezumi possédaient cette force qu'ils avaient de faire accélérer ou ralentir le cœur de l'adolescent – en une page, une ligne, une phrase, le temps d'un claquement de doigt. Instantanément. Et intensément. C'en était presque télécommandé, prémédité.<p>

Le petit appartement où tous deux vivaient depuis quelques mois déjà aurait pu n'être qu'un appartement normal, sans grand intérêt ; seulement, il y avait les livres. De grandes étagères, immenses – Shion n'en voyait pas le haut, sûrement fort poussiéreux d'ailleurs, au point tel qu'elles lui semblaient infinies –, larges et bien garnies paraient les murs dont on ne pouvait plus même essayer de deviner la couleur ; à l'intérieur, entre leurs longs rayons réguliers, espacés de quelques centimètres, romans, pièces de théâtre, essais philosophique et bien d'autres ouvrages s'alignaient, sagement, comme des écoliers à leur pupitre. Au sol, en revanche, le chaos régnait en maître ; à chaque coin s'entassaient quelques livres, posés à la va-vite les uns sur les autres. D'autres s'éparpillaient au fil des jours contre le plancher ; d'autres encore, laissés à l'abandon sur un fauteuil ou sur le lit, n'attendaient plus qu'une main attentionnée capable de les récupérer et de les replacer aux côtés de leurs frères.

Shion, quant à lui, s'était souvent demandé comment son ami avait pu réunir une telle collection, belle et riche à en faire pâlir de jalousie Safu et ses bibliothèques d'œuvres théoriques – et surtout, combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour accomplir cette tâche. Il arrivait parfois à l'adolescent, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, entre une pile de livres et une autre un peu moins grande, de lever les yeux au plafond ; inexorablement, ces derniers rencontraient les étagères, s'y perdaient, s'y abandonnaient, finissaient pas ne plus lire la tranche des romans – et, indiscutablement, c'était dans ces moments-là que Shion se sentait vraiment petit, infiniment petit face à l'imposante grandeur de cette littérature massive.

Et lorsqu'il se sentait petit, si petit qu'on aurait pu l'écraser du pouce, eh bien, Shion s'emparait instinctivement d'un roman qui, sans que personne ne le voulût vraiment, se trouvait toujours dans un périmètre de quelques centimètres autour du fauteuil ; il le ramenait à lui, l'ouvrait, le lisait, s'y perdait, ne savait plus même de quoi cela parlait – mais peu importait. Lire lui donnait l'impression d'être protégé – un peu.  
>Et dans ces moments-là, il avait besoin d'être protégé – mais beaucoup.<p>

Alors, il tournait la tête vers Nezumi – doucement. Il était persuadé de le trouver là, allongé avec nonchalance dans son lit, lui tournant le dos – plongé dans un bouquin, lui aussi. Shion souriait toujours en se disant que son camarade, trop absorbé par sa lecture, n'avait même pas conscience des instants privilégiés que les deux garçons partageaient alors ; en revanche, il n'aurait su dire si ce sourire tiraillait plutôt la partie faible ou la partie forte de son cœur.  
>La seule chose dont Shion était en fait certain, c'était que la cent cinquante-deuxième page de son roman décrivait avec exactitude le baiser de deux garçons – et, lorsqu'il la lisait en rougissant, il lui arrivait parfois de sentir les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement.<p>

Il adorait cette sensation – mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué à Nezumi qu'il avait découvert et lu ce genre d'histoires dans sa bibliothèque.

- 2

Au centre-même de la poitrine de Nezumi semblait avoir cessé de battre tout cœur digne de ce nom – mais personne ne savait ni ne saurait jamais depuis quand. Quand il y réfléchissait, lui-même parvenait toujours à dénombrer plus d'une vingtaine d'occasions où son cœur, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus avoir un jour senti battre rapidement, aurait pu se bloquer, se renfermer, s'interdire aux sentiments quels qu'ils soient. Après tout, il n'était pas comme Shion, lui ; Shion était une vraie bombe à retardement. Son cœur, fragile en apparence, endurait depuis leur rencontre la honte d'avoir été exclu – du moins, à ce qu'imaginait le rat –, et souffrait bien des maux depuis leurs retrouvailles ; il avait dû emmagasiner un paquet de joies et de peines ne demandant plus qu'à refaire surface. Son cœur, en fin de compte, n'était plus qu'une boule débordante d'émotions mal contrôlées – une vraie météorite, un caillou en fusion, quelque part.  
>Un jour, ça s'écraserait. Et Nezumi le savait – il en avait pleinement conscience. Ne restait qu'à espérer qu'il sache retarder ce moment ; le plus possible.<p>

Dès ce jour où il s'était introduit dans No.6 pour sauver Shion, Nezumi s'était attribué la tâche de veiller à ce que cette bombe n'explose pas – du moins, pas contre lui. Il avait emmené l'adolescent loin des siens, l'avait arraché à sa ville et aux autorités ; puis il s'était chargé de lui apprendre la vie qu'il qualifiait de « vraie », de le reprendre lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments, mais aussi de l'embêter gentiment, de temps en temps, ou bien de le brusquer un peu, en guise d'entraînement.

Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il jouait avec des explosifs, tout comme il savait que la bombe virevoltant de l'une à l'autre de ses mains d'artiste risquait de le détruire à tout instant ; et à vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Peut-être qu'il peinait à prendre conscience du danger – mais pourquoi ? Il s'était toujours connu comme l'un des garçons les plus sensés et réfléchis de Bloc Ouest, et jamais encore il n'avait fait de mauvais choix – alors, finalement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si celui de garder ainsi Shion sous sa protection était bon ou non.

De toute façon, et quoiqu'il en fût, il ne pouvait se baser que sur sa raison, et cet instinct qui ne le trompait jamais – il refusait formellement d'admettre dans ses calculs la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment. Plus rien ne savait ni ne pouvait faire vibrer son cœur, sinon l'exaltation qu'il ressentirait lorsqu'il verrait enfin No.6, la si belle création tellement utopique de l'homme moderne, s'effondrer sous l'assaut de l'honneur et de la vérité. Et là, lorsque cette merveille s'écroulerait sous ses yeux, enfin, il ressentirait de la joie – bien plus de joie que tous les livres du monde ne sauraient un jour lui apporter.  
>Ces mêmes livres qui, en dehors de la potentielle démolition de No.6, parvenaient pour certains à constituer la seule exception à sa règle absolue.<p>

Nezumi s'était toujours passionné pour la lecture plus que pour toute autre activité. C'était calme, réfléchi, sensé, raisonné, logique, utile, instructif – ça lui ressemblait un peu, quelque part. Et puis, les livres, surtout les plus anciens, avaient cette particularité qu'ils décrivaient avec justesse le comportement humain parfois si difficile à saisir ; et ça, ça l'intéressait plus que tout au monde. Analyser les gens, les comprendre, les saisir – déceler leur faiblesse sous la masse difforme de leurs émotions, et frapper leur point le plus sensible avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

Cependant, en contrepartie des atouts que ses lectures lui prêtaient, il devait parfois se résoudre à se laisser emporter – rien qu'un peu. Quelques-uns de ses romans, une poignée tout au plus, avaient cet effet-là – celui de faire s'emballer, doucement mais sûrement, ce vieux cœur dont on ne soupçonnait plus la présence, celui de faire grimper les larmes à ses yeux ou le sourire à ses lèvres, parfois, celui d'influencer ses sentiments dont il n'avait plus conscience depuis longtemps.

Certaines tragédies étaient de ce genre-là ; et lorsqu'il les lisait, tapi au fin fond de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Shion, il avait pris l'habitude de se tourner vers le mur – juste au cas où. Il montrait son dos à son camarade, faisait face à une étendue opaque vaguement blanche, et s'assurait que rien ni personne ne pouvait ni ne pourrait découvrir les expressions de son visage, déceler sous ses traits encore rigides les afflux d'émotions qui l'habitaient au fur et à mesure des pages.

D'une certaine manière, ça le protégeait un peu de ses faiblesses – d'une autre, ça l'empêchait d'avoir à les assumer face à son colocataire. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se retourner, de temps à autre, sans même savoir pourquoi ; tout comme ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher des yeux son ami, de le détailler, et de décrypter toutes les émotions de son visage.

Lorsque Shion lisait, toutes les émotions qu'il accumulait au fil de sa lecture remontaient à son visage et s'y trahissaient instantanément ; tant et si bien que lorsque Nezumi l'observait lire, il était à même de deviner quel roman l'adolescent tenait entre ses mains, lequel de ses bouquins que le rat connaissait si bien faisait tant d'effet au garçon de No.6.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il le vit rougir, lorsque Nezumi vit le visage de Shion se teinter d'un rouge plus que révélateur, il se retourna aussitôt face au mur et pria pour que son ami ne vienne jamais lui parler de ce livre – car pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu défendre au jugement de Shion le fait qu'il possédât dans sa bibliothèque ce genre d'histoires.

* * *

><p>Le coeur, et les émotions que peut lui apporter une bonne lecture... J'aime bien ce thème, personnellement. ^^<p>

Le second drabble est plus long que le premier, mais je préfère le premier. Oo Je me demande d'ailleurs si j'en ai pas dit trop, dans le deuxième... Les paragraphes au sujet de Shion n'étaient peut-être pas nécessaires, mais bon. Je pense que Nezumi préfère converser des émotions des autres (en particulier de Shion) plutôt que des siennes, c'est pour ça que j'ai plus parlé de Shion dans le second drabble que je n'ai parlé de Nezumi dans le premier. xD

Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour votre lecture ! ^^


End file.
